


Three Firsts In Dean & Carmen’s Relationship

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, F/M, Het, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Dean's wish world of <i>What Is and What Should Never Be</i>, Dean's relationship with Carmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Firsts In Dean & Carmen’s Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinylroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylroad/gifts).



_**1\. The First Encounter**_

The first time Dean met Carmen it played out like a horrible chick flick cliché. It’s one of those stories Carmen enjoys sharing with her girlfriends, who love nothing more than the idea of a knight riding in to save the damsel. Even if the damsel could more than take care of herself and the knight didn’t really do much.

Dean stood in the corner of the bar while his buddy made small talk with some college girl with big tits. She was going on about Hemingway and his friend was nodding as though he had any idea what she was talking about. All Dean could do was roll his eyes and order another drink.

Dean officially declared the night a bust a few beers ago, but lack of better options kept him in place. As Dean nursed his beer, he debated whether sheer boredom at a bar or at his apartment was more pathetic. When he glanced across the bar, there she was. Beautiful brown hair, gorgeous body, and a killer smile, trying her best to make a graceful exit from an unwanted admirer.

Dean wasn’t sure what compelled him to stand up, slip through the pocket of people trying to get the bartender’s attention, and make his way over to her and the guy. He wasn’t in the habit of getting involved in things that didn’t affect him and a girl this beautiful had to be high maintenance. Not worth the trouble, he told himself, but that didn’t stop him from closing in on her and coming to her rescue. He kissed her on the cheek and slipped his arm around her, ignoring the other guy as he said, “There you are, honey. I thought you got lost after you ordered your drink.”

She stared at him for a second, trying to decide if he was weirder than the stalker she already had, and motioned to the creepy dude with the artsy goatee on his face and girly drink in his hand. She cleared her throat, smiling sweetly from Dean to the guy, and said, “Todd was just telling me about a gallery opening he thought I’d like, sweetie.”

Dean nodded and forced a small smile in Todd’s direction. Todd, for his part, did his best not to look annoyed by his current predicament. He muttered something unintelligible and disappeared into the crowd.

Carmen stepped away from Dean, turned to face him, and grinned up at him. One perfect, killer smile. “Thank you so much for that. Todd was not catching onto my subtle attempts at escape, but a few seconds with you and he bolts.”

Dean smiled at her and shrugged nonchalantly. “I am rather intimidating.”

She studied him appraisingly and said, “If you say so.”

“Besides, I couldn’t ignore a pretty lady in distress. My mama raised me better than that.”

She laughed and said, “Wow. Do lines like that ever work?”

“You tell me?” Dean paused and extended his hand. He said, “I’m Dean.”

“Carmen.”

“Pretty name.”

She laughed again and said, “Really lame, Dean. You’re lucky I already like you.”

Dean bit down on his lip, more to keep from saying something embarrassing. He was already in if he wanted – no need to ruin a golden opportunity – and damn, if Carmen didn’t manage to make his chest tighten and his mind wander with endless possibilities. He cleared a path to the bar to allow her to pass and asked, “Out with friends?”

Carmen sidled up to the edge of the bar, getting the bartender’s attention and motioning to the beer in Dean’s hand. She turned to face Dean and said, “A few of the other nurses and I like to come here for a drink after our shifts. Usually, it’s not a bad way to unwind if you can avoid the creepy stalker types.”

“So you’re a nurse…you like it?”

She smiled and said, “Yeah. I used to think about becoming a doctor, but I like the one-on-one I get to have with the patients now. What about you? What do you do?”

“Mechanic. My dad used to say I was born with a great understanding of cars and how they work.”

“Well, that settles it. I’ll have to get your number, Dean. I could always use help with my piece of junk car.”

“Is that the only reason you want my number?”

Carmen leaned back, reached for her beer, and took a long sip. She eyed him over and said, “We’ll see.”

Dean grinned. The night wasn’t a complete waste after all.

 

**_2\. The First Date_ **

Dean studied his appearance in the mirror. He could just imagine his buddies laughing their asses off if they ever found out about this. He didn’t usually freak out about first dates, especially when he had already had sex with the girl in question. It wasn’t like he was madly in love or any of that shit that his mother went on about, but he couldn’t deny that he liked Carmen, more than he usually did. Something he couldn’t deny when he woke up with her next to him.

Normally, he extricated himself from morning-after situations fairly easy, but when he opened his eyes and Carmen was there, curled up against him, he simply laid there until she woke up. And if his fingers traced circles over her arm and played with her hair, he would never admit it, even under fear of death.

“I don’t usually do this,” she said with a yawn as she rested her head on his chest.

He smiled down at her. “I figured.” He glanced at the clock and said, “Shit. I need to get to work.”

“Right. Back to real life.”

“Carmen, it…”

“I understand how one night stands work, Dean. It’s been awhile for me, but I’m not a saint. I’ve done this dance before,” Carmen said. She stared at him with a look that Dean couldn’t make out and said, “I haven’t decided yet if I’m blaming what happened on the way you helped me or how your eyes scrunch up when you smile.”

“My eyes do what?”

Her face flushed and she said, “Nothing…forget it.” She rolled away from him and sat up. She stood over him, pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail and smiling in his general direction, but not looking right at him. She said, “I’ll go in the bathroom if you want to do the early morning exit.”

As she strode past him, Dean reached for her hand and said, “I have to get to work, but how about dinner tonight?”

“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. I’m cool with this just being a good time between two consenting adults.”

Dean nodded and said, “What if I’m not?” She grinned and leaned in to kiss him. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her down into his lap as the kiss intensified, his tongue sliding into her mouth and savoring in the taste of Carmen, strawberries and something he couldn’t quite place. She straddled his legs and slid her nails along his abs and chest.

He groaned as he pulled back slightly and said, “I really do have to get to work. Does this mean you’d be interested in a date?”

“Turns out that my schedule is free tonight as long as it’s a place where I can get a burger.”

Dean chuckled and said, “You’re my kind of girl, Carmen.”

It seemed that despite the reprieve from having to plan some fancy dinner, Dean still spent most of his free time thinking about where they could go. And it was the reason he was standing in front the mirror like a _fucking girl_ , making sure he looked good and smelled okay and imagining Carmen’s grin when she opened the door of her apartment.

He grabbed his keys off the table and remembered the lilies that he hadn’t been able to stop himself from picking up, even though he hadn’t bought flowers for a girl since prom. He glanced at himself one last time in the mirror and was on his way.

The entire drive he told himself to get a grip and stop being such a goddamn pussy. Sure, Carmen was beautiful and funny, but she wasn’t the only girl in the world. No need to freak out so much over a date to have a burger and fries.

Easier said than done. His hands were still sweaty when he pulled into her complex and as he made his way to the door, he tried to wipe them on his jeans only to trip over his own feet. This was going to be a disaster – a huge one at that – if he couldn’t get his act together. Christ, he was turning into his brother. Next thing he knew he’d be writing little poems that rhymed to declare his undying love.

Dean almost turned around and bolted for his car, but when Carmen answered the door, all thoughts of escape evaporated from his mind. She was gorgeous and he would’ve been a complete idiot to walk away from this woman. Without thinking about it, he took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

She laughed against his mouth and said, “Nice to see you too, Dean. I have to admit I’m surprised you showed up.”

“I’m surprised too.”

She laughed again and said, “At least you’re honest.”

He usually wasn’t, but if her thinking he was a great guy helped him get her naked again, he was all for it. He said, “There’s this pub I know about outside of town. Makes the best burgers in Kansas.”

“Best burgers? That’s quite an achievement,” she said, stepping out of her apartment and locking the door. She motioned to the parking lot and said, “Lead the way.”

Dean didn’t remember much about the actual date, though he pretends to whenever Carmen brings it up (he’s pretty sure she’s onto him), except for how easy she was to talk to. And not about the fake crap that he usually saved for his dates in hopes of getting laid. He found himself talking about his dad’s death and how he worried about his mother and his penchant for getting into trouble with gambling. Not exactly the dream first date scenario, he was sure, but Carmen simply shared her own stories in return.

When Dean pulled the car into the parking lot, he was honestly sad to see the night end. He had fun with this crazy girl who matched him beer-for-beer and burger-for-burger without missing a beat. He actually found himself hoping that there would be more nights like this one.

“So Dean, do you want to spend the night?”

Dean leaned across the front seat of the car and kissed her. His lips moved along her jaw to her throat. She shifted to pull him closer and whispered, “Inside. We’re not horny teenagers.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dean mumbled as he bit down on the skin where her neck and shoulder met, eliciting a groan from Carmen.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him up until their mouths met again, tongues battling for dominance. He laughed as she sighed against his lips and said, “You’re too cute for me, Carmen.”

She glared at him, “Gee thanks.”

“I mean it. I’m a mess and you’re…I’d be bad for you.”

“That’s my decision to make. I’m not a perfect little girl that needs protecting from big bad Dean, so if that’s what you want, maybe you should leave. If, however, you think you can behave like an adult and understand that I’m a grown woman who makes her own choices, good and bad...well, I’d like for you to stay the night. I like you Dean and I’m pretty sure you like me too.”

Dean stared at her for a second. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was torn between annoyance that Carmen was chiding him and really turned on. And she was right. He _did_ like her and he was smart enough to know a girl like this didn’t come along every day. If she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her, even after he had given her fair warning, he was going to enjoy himself. He sure as hell wasn’t noble enough to walk away, but whatever happened next…he had prepared her for it.

Dean slid his hands up to cup her face and kissed her tenderly. He smiled at the expression on her face and said, “I get it, Carmen.”

 

**_3\. The First “Fuck, I’m in Love” Moment_ **

Dean didn’t have much experience with love in relationships aside from growing up with his parents, who never seemed to understand the humiliation of public displays of affection. He had liked more than his fair share of girls, but by week three he was usually bored and itching to move on.

That was the first sign that he was in trouble. When week three, then four, and then five passed and Dean was not only still interested, but constantly seeking out reasons to be around Carmen, it was clear that he was screwed. Even when she called him on his shit and refused to accept his apologies without a little groveling, he still wanted to be with her.

With week six came dinner with his mother and Carmen, and Dean knew he was in deep shit when not only did his mother adore Carmen, but she spent the night shooting him not-so-subtle smiles and glances of approval. He was almost surprised his mom didn’t pull him into the kitchen to interrogate him like she normally did with things. Instead, his mother waited until she walked them to the door, wrapping her arms around Dean in a tight hug and whispering, “I like this one, sweetie.”

“Me too.”

“Good.”

“Ma…”

She shushed him with a kiss on the cheek and then she turned to Carmen, pulling her into a hug. “Take care of my boy, Carmen. It was very nice to meet you.”

“You too, Mary. Thanks again for dinner.”

“Don’t let him scare you away. He cares about you. I can tell.”

“ _Ma_ …”

Mary waved him off and Carmen laughed. She grabbed Dean’s hand and intertwined it with her own, giving it a slight squeeze, before she responded, “I know. I care about him too. He’s a good man.”

Mary nodded, folding her arms, and replied, “Yes, he is, even if he doesn’t always know it.”

Dean attempted to glare at his mother, but the happy look on her face made it hard to keep. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He said, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Drive carefully.”

“I will.”

“And be sure to stock up on groceries. We’re supposed to get a big storm tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said before shutting the door. He let out a small groan as he heard his mother bolt the door locked and leaned against it. He lifted Carmen’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He said, “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Were you expecting an apocalypse?”

Dean shrugged. “I honestly didn’t know what to expect.”

“I’m glad she liked me.”

“Liked you? She _loves_ you. I have a feeling if we ever break up, she would never forgive me.”

Carmen rolled her eyes. “She wants you to be happy.”

“Well, I am.”

She leaned in closer to him and kissed him quickly. She said, “Good answer.”

“I've been told that I’m pretty smooth.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” Carmen replied.

“And my mother isn’t the only one who loves you,” Dean replied. He didn’t really understand what he was saying, more going with the moment and allowing his fucking mouth to betray him. There were certain things Dean Winchester didn’t do and declaring his love in front of his mother’s house was at the top of that list. But he had done it. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, felt this strange compulsion to say something more.

The look on Carmen’s face was a mix of uncertainty, amusement, and happiness. She used her free hand to caress his face and said, “I love you too, Dean.”

“Well, okay then.”

She grinned. “Okay.”

Dean was paralyzed. He couldn’t move and couldn’t think of anything else to say, not even something inappropriate. He wondered if loving Carmen had broken him.

As though she could read his mind – something he didn’t put beyond her at times – Carmen rubbed her thumb along his jaw and said, “Don’t worry, baby. This doesn’t have to change anything.”

“And what if I want it to?” Dean asked. Yeah, he was definitely fucking broken.

She kissed him before pulling him toward the car. She pressed him against the driver’s side door, slipping her hands around his waist and focusing her gaze on his. She said, “Let’s take it one step at a time here, okay?”

“Yeah. Good idea.”

“I’m full of good ideas. It’s part of the reason you love me.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling her closer, and said, “If you say so.”

She hit him lightly in the chest and said, “You know your mother’s watching us, right?”

“Of course. I like to give her some gossip to share with my brother and her friends from church.”

Carmen laughed and pulled away from him. She moved across to the passenger’s side of the car and said, “You’re certifiable, you know that?”

“Yeah, and you love it.”

“Nah, but I put up with it because you’re a really good kisser.”

He smirked as he slid into the driver’s seat. He said, “Don’t forget hot. I’m pretty damn hot.”

“And a model of humility,” she said.

He leaned across the front seat and rested his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her closer to him and said, “I really do love you.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. She motioned to the window where his mother was watching with a smile and said, “Ready to get out of here?”

Dean kissed her quickly before moving back and shifting the car into gear. He felt Carmen’s hand resting on his thigh and said, “Yeah, I think we’ve given my mom enough of a show for a week or two.”

“I’m sure we can come up with something better for the next time.”

Next time…Dean didn’t mind the sound of that. He really was messed up, but it didn’t bother him too much.

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for my darling vinylroad, who asked for SPN het, but I think I might have to write her something else because this is Dean/Carmen AND schmoop (her two favorite things! heh). Much love to dragonsinger for helping to make sure I hadn't broken my het bone!


End file.
